valentines day nonsense
by WaltzingMatildaalldaylong
Summary: So...I was writing this one story, and I decided this wouldn't be too bad by itself. i just made it into a oneshot. Just some random nonsense about valentines day.


A valentines day letter

It was valentines day at school and Matthew felt awful. He didn't get a single valentine, unless you count the one Alfred got him, but he didn't count it. It was a brother valentine. It's not like he wanted everyone to give him one, but he thought might get one. _But, _he thought as he walked towards his locker, _I'm probably asking for the moon. _He sighed as he opened his locker. Putting away his trigonometry book, he noticed something on the bottom of his locker. It was a piece of paper. This was weird since all the paper he had, he kept in his binder and he never left any in his books. The paper was also folded. He grabbed it and opened it to see what it was. He glanced at it and saw the first three sentences.

It said:

Oye, cariño.

Necesito saber algo. Es el amor cuando no se puede conseguir que la otra persona fuera de usted la cabeza? Cuando el corazón late como si tuviera problemas mentales, ya sea ir demasiado rápido o latidos intermitentes?

At first, he figured it was for Lovino from Antonio, seeing as it was in Spanish and Lovino's locker was right next to his. Then he realized two things; 1) Antonio would never write Lovino a letter, he'd just tell him how he felt. And 2) if Antonio had wrote it, it would have started with "mi tomatè" or "mi lovi~"

He decided to try to read it all.

He stared at the letter, which read:

Oye, cariño,

Necesito saber algo. ¿Es el amor cuando no se puede conseguir a alguien fuera de tu mente? Cuando su corazón late como si tuviera problemas mentales, ya sea ir demasiado rápido o latidos intermitentes? Cuando usted tiene problemas para respirar cuando dicha persona está cerca? ¿Lo es? Porque si eso es lo que se siente estar enamorado, entonces estoy en el amor ... con usted. No sé si es porque de sus ojos violeta, tan claro que fácilmente puedo perderme en ellos. Tal vez sea su sonrisa, o tu risa. Tal vez sólo sea usted. De una forma u otra, he encontrado a mí mismo en amor con usted. Esto podría ser un problema, ya sea porque no se siente lo mismo, o te sientes estamos mejor amigos. Si usted siente lo mismo, entonces no me importa si su hermano es Alfred. Si fueras mía, yo estaría dispuesto a permanecer en la misma habitación que el pervertido Francis. Matthew Williams, te quiero más que la vida misma. Tú eres el aire que respiro. Te quiero tanto!

B. R. J. T. M . S. D.L

As he got to the end he saw his brother's name mentioned then Francis then his own. _This must be for me. I wish I knew what it said_, he thought. Just then Lovino came to put his stuff away before heading home.

"Hey, Matthew what's up?" Lovino, being one of the few people at school to notice Matthew, asked.

"You know Spanish, right? I mean, fluently, anyways." Matthew questioned.

"Yeah, why the hell do you ask?" Lovino stared at him accusingly.

"Could you translate this for me? I found it in my locker, but I have no idea what it says." He replied, handing over the note.

After reading in his head before translating it, he gasped. "Oh wow! This is so fucking sweet!"

"Well, what does it say? Don't leave me hanging, please tell me!" He yelled, although he didn't have a loud voice so it wasn't much of a yell.

"It says: Hey, honey, I need to know something. Is it love when you can not get someone out of your head? When your heart beats like it has mental problems, either going too fast, or skipping beats? When you have trouble breathing when said person is near? Is it? Because if that's what it's like being in love, then I am in love ... with you. I don't know if it's because of your violet eyes, so clear that I can easily lose myself in them. Maybe it's your smile, or your laugh. It might just be you. One way or another, I have found myself in love with you. This could be a problem, either because you don't feel the same, or you feel we're better off friends. If you feel the same, then I don't care if your brother is Alfred. If you were mine, I'd be willing to stay in the same room as the pervert Francis. Matthew Williams, I love you more than life itself. You are the air I breathe. I love you so much!"

Matthew stood in shock of what he'd just heard. This person loved him, and they knew Spanish. He knew three people who spoke Spanish, Antonio, Carlos and Ben. Carlos wasn't a romantic, and he liked girls...a lot. Antonio loved Lovino, anyone with eyes could see that. So that left... Ben. Ben called Alfred "pinché gringo" and Ben hated Francis. But that didn't mean Matthew should get his hopes up. Just because he loved Ben, that doesn't mean Ben felt the same. Matthew was so busy thinking/hoping that he didn't hear Lovino.

"Tthew... God dammit maple bastard! Are you listening? Matthew!"

"Eh? Oh sorry what were you saying, eh?" He asked timidly.

"Do you have a fucking idea who the fuck wrote the shitting letter! Geez, space cadet, you ever there?" Lovino cursed.

"Oh, yeah I have an idea of who wrote it. Have you seen Ben lately?" He asked innocently.

"You think Ben wrote it? And last I saw of that bastard, Ben was playing a guitar, singing like a god damn bird. This was in the front, but I think it's three right now, so Ben's probably in the garden."

"Thanks, I'll see you later, eh?" Just then Antonio came running out from around the corner and flew at Lovino, who barely had time to brace himself. After being attacked with an insane amount of love, he finally answered back.

"Probably, but maybe not. Tell me who wrote you the letter when you find out later, capische."

"Yes. See you." With that, Matthew ran down the hall towards the garden, bumping into a lot of people in his haste. Most were wondering who the heck they just bumped into.

As he reached the garden, he started to slow down. He peeked out to see a girl pulling weeds. She was relatively short, with long reddish brown hair that reached past her hips when down And a curl that just wouldn't stay down. She was really pretty, especially with her hazel-brown eyes. She glanced up and smiled as she saw Matthew.

"Hey Mattie! What's up?" She asked as he got closer.

"Hey, someone wrote me a letter... And it's in Spanish. I had Lovino translate it for me. It was so very lovingly written. So I'm looking for who wrote it."

"W-wouldn't it have the person's name in it?" The girl asked, hoping he didn't hear her stutter. He did, but acted like he hadn't.

"No, all I have is initials. It's a pretty long name. And I have a sneaking suspicion of who wrote it."

"Oh, really? Who do you think wrote it?" Trying to play it cool, so far so good.

"Yes! I think... I think Carlos wrote it!" Matthew exclaimed.

The girl made a face that clearly read ' That bozo? Seriously!'

"You really think he has the capacity to be sweet?" She asked, a little annoyed.

"Well, I suppose not... Then, Antonio wrote it!" Another face. "Or maybe not, eh?"

The girl got up and shook her hands to rid herself of the dirt as she went for the watering can to her left and go fill it up. "Who ever wrote it must like you a lot Matthew. I hope you find out who wrote it." She sounded a little mad, but if you didn't know her well, you'd have never have guessed it.

As she passed Matthew on her way to the faucet for the water, he grabbed her bicep and pulled her close, startling her. "I know exactly who wrote it, Benita Rosita Juanita Teresa Maria Sanchez de Leon. I just like teasing you." He whispered in her ears, causing Benita to blush deeply.

Pulling her back a bit to look in her eyes, he asked," did you mean it, that you'd hang out with Francis to be with me? Or that you don't care if Alfred is my brother?"

"Y-yes. I meant every word." Her eyes showed no signs of deception. Matthew could never trust Ben's face or words, but her eyes always spoke the truth.

"Want to know a secret, Ben?" Matthew asked. She nodded in response.

Matthew pulled Ben a little closer to him and said, "I'm madly in love with you." Before she could respond, Matthew kissed her. She stood shocked for maybe three seconds before she responded eagerly. She dropped her watering can and tangled her fingers in his soft blond hair as he pulled her ever closer to him. They didn't pull away until they heard wolf whistles and catcalling. They turned to see their friends gathered around them, either embarrassed or encouraging the two. They stood in place until Matthew said," sorry guys, but the best flower in this garden is mine," grabbed Ben and carried her off bridal style while ignoring the looks their friends were giving them.

He carried her until they got to the front of the school, where he carefully put her down and grabbed her hand.

"Hey Mattie."

"Yes Ben?"

"Happy valentines day. I love you." She snuggled into him as they walked off.

"Happy valentines day, Ben. I love you too." He put his arm around her waist while still holding her hand. They walked off to spend the rest of the day together. Along with many more years to come.

(a/n: so this is just a random story I have. i was thinking of making it into a chapter in one of the stories I'm writing, but then I was all " naw, I'l think of something else for the valentines day chapter. " I'll be posting story I'm talking about in a little bit. I just need to cross my t's and dot my I's as they say. hope you guys enjoyed my little bit of nonsense. I'll be posting other things later on. Just don't hold your breath, I take my time with each one,*read as" I get forgetful."*


End file.
